1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a recharging device for a primary cell, and more particularly to a recharging device with voltage detection for an alkaline primary cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,612,523 discloses a conventional device for recovering voltage of a primary cell. The conventional device may use a temperature sensor to stop recharging operations when a battery temperature exceeding a threshold is detected. The conventional device may have several disadvantages. For example, the temperature sensor of the conventional device may fail to detect a dysfunctional primary cell charged by the conventional device until sufficient power has been used to raise the temperature of the primary cell up to the threshold temperature. This may result in a waste of power and an increased hazard associated with charging the dysfunctional primary cell. In addition, the temperature sensor of the conventional device may fail to detect an excessive temperature of a functional alkaline primary cell until over-charging has occurred.